


I Want To Believe

by Borsari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The X-Files
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crossover, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Past Character Death, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 19:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari
Summary: Пытаясь убежать от повседневности, двадцатисемилетний Гарри Поттер встречает в пабе мужчину, который, похоже, верит абсолютно во все.





	I Want To Believe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likebunnies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likebunnies/gifts).
  * A translation of [I Want To Believe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009921) by [likebunnies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likebunnies/pseuds/likebunnies). 

27 августа, 2007 год.  
Гарри мог легко распознать в толпе того, кто пытался сбежать от своей обычной жизни, потому что по большей части они выглядели в точности как он сам. И сидящий напротив него мужчина был ярким тому примером. У него был такой взгляд, будто он держал на плечах вес целого мира, и не было никакого простого способа скинуть с себя эту тяжесть, если только при помощи чего покрепче. Или хорошего траха. Этот вариант помогал даже в самых запущенных случаях.  
У Гарри у самого на плечах хоть больше и не было его собственной тяжести, но много вопросов, касающихся его положения в Хогвартсе, до сих пор оставались открытыми. Макгонагалл попросила его временно принять на себя обязанности профессора ЗОТИ, и тогда это звучало очень даже неплохо. Однако «временно» каким-то образом перетекло в целых четыре года, что сделало его первым преподавателем на этой должности, кто смог протянуть так долго.  
Его до сих пор всегда удивляла реакция первокурсников, которые смотрели на него с самым настоящим благоговением, понимая, что их будет учить сам Гарри Поттер. Мальчик-Который-Выжил. Дважды, если уж на то пошло. К концу года они уже знали его таким, каким он был на самом деле, — всего лишь профессором Поттером, учителем, которому необходимо было вдолбить в их головы самое важное о том, что, как он надеялся, они никогда не увидят и не узнают. А потом он проводил такой сложный экзамен, какой профессору Снейпу и не снился.  
Да, были дни, когда он уставал быть профессором Поттером или даже просто Гарри Поттером и хотел сбежать. Но хоть он и прикрывал шрам и шел, опустив голову, кто-то все равно его узнавал. В таких случаях отмахнуться от всего было невозможно. Да он выпить спокойно не мог! Или потрахаться.  
Однако, вспомнив свое кошмарное детство с дядей и тетей, он все-таки нашел один выход. Он просто сливался с магглами, которые и думать не думали, что среди них мог находиться тот, кто когда-то спас их чертово скучное существование от реальной угрозы в лице, хоть уже и бывшего, Лорда Волдеморта. К счастью, магглов в то время погибло очень мало, да и те в основном были жертвами обстоятельств. Министерство сделало свою работу, грамотно подчистив следы.  
Гарри оглядел немноголюдный в такой час паб. Магглы. А они ведь даже не подозревали, что помимо их обычного мира существует еще один, частью которого они никогда не станут. Его взгляд вернулся к мужчине напротив… который со странным выражением лица смотрел сейчас прямо на него .  
Гарри резко отвернулся, испугавшись, что это мог быть волшебник, который его узнал. Подобное происходило всю его жизнь, так что ничего нового. Даже еще до того, как он сам узнал о себе, люди подходили к нему и просили пожать руку.  
Сегодня ему этого совсем не хотелось.  
Решив пересесть, Гарри занял один из дальних столиков вдоль стены, которая была не очень хорошо освещена, и взглянул на несколько новый лиц, появившихся в пабе. В ближайшем университете семестр еще не начался, поэтому народа в помещении было не так уж и много. Мужчина на него больше не смотрел, и Гарри вдруг почувствовал себя глупо, подумав, что тот мог быть кем-то большим, чем обычным посетителем. Но разве не такого искал Гарри? Кого-то действительно обычного, с кем он мог забыться на время.  
Гарри продолжил смотреть на мужчину. Ему было где-то слегка за сорок, но он был в хорошей форме. Почти такие же очки, как и у Гарри. Возможно, американец. Гарри всегда мог отличить американских волшебников от британских — не так уж это было и сложно. Их мантии отличались по крою, они поддерживали такие команды, о которых Гарри никогда не слышал, их палочки обычно были сделаны из американского вяза или западного платана. Какое бы дерево они ни использовали, они следили за тем, чтобы оно было американским (п/п: American sycamore — западный платан).  
Несмотря на то, что в мужчине все выдавало американца, он вполне неплохо вписывался в местную атмосферу. Он не стал заказывать что-то необычное, шутил с барменом и абсолютно без проблем расплачивался английскими фунтами. Возможно, он уже какое-то время живет в стране.  
Зачем кому-то вроде него появляться в подобном месте, если только он не хотел от чего-то спрятаться или убежать? Сюда приходили те, кто не мог найти нужное дома у жен и подружек. Здесь мужчины встречались с другими мужчинами и забывали обо всем. Это не был какой-то шумный ночной клуб в центре Лондона, а всего лишь тихий, спокойный паб вдали от оживленных улиц.  
Именно такое место было нужно Гарри.  
Похожие заведения были и в его мире, однако ему приходилось прикладывать огромное количество сил, чтобы оставаться неузнанным. Его способности в изменении собственной внешности были весьма неплохи, ведь Тонкс в свое время его подучила. Но иногда ему так хотелось быть просто собой. Но все-таки не только наедине с самим собой.  
Никто из новых посетителей не смог зацепить взгляд Гарри. Большинство из них были студентами университета и обычно вполне неплохо удовлетворяли его потребности, но не сегодня. Гарри опять посмотрел на американца, который потягивал свое пиво, уставившись в телевизор, по которому крутили футбольный матч.  
Отбросив лишние мысли, Гарри встал и подошел к бару. Он решил сразу обозначить свои намерения, сев рядом с незнакомцем. Он чуть не заказал сливочное пиво, однако вовремя прикусил язык и попросил обычного, маггловского. Он ненавидел его горький привкус, но все равно пил.  
— Ваше имя, случайно, не Кристофер Аддингтон? — вдруг спросил мужчина, заставив Гарри замереть. Он с трудом проглотил пиво и повернулся к незнакомцу.  
— Боюсь, что нет. Я Гарри. Гарри Поттер, — представился он и протянул руку, которую незамедлительно пожали. Гарри нравилось проделывать это с магглами. Он любил наблюдать за реакцией на свое имя, потому что ее не было. Ни внезапно расширившихся глаз, ни дикой улыбки. Совершенно обычный незаинтересованный взгляд.  
— Я так и не думал, в общем-то. Ты не похож на человека, который бы заставил себя ждать четыре часа. Да и выглядишь слишком молодо, чтобы быть экспертом в области кругов на полях, — заявил мужчина, а Гарри опять чуть не подавился.  
Маггловский интерес к этим кругам всегда его веселил. Если бы они только знали правду… но этому никогда не бывать. Каждый маггл, который хоть немного приближался к истине, незамедлительно встречался с обливиатором.  
— Увы, мне ничего о них неизвестно, — солгал Гарри и опустил взгляд, едва сдерживая смех.  
— Когда я ходил в местный университет, мне стоило уделять им больше внимания, но кто бы знал? — протянул со вздохом мужчина. Гарри вдруг только сейчас понял, что тот так и не представился.  
— Знал что?  
— Просто… все, — незнакомец сделал глоток из своего бокала. Похоже, у него был какой-то секрет. Гарри понимал, что секреты были у всех, даже у магглов.  
— Повтори-ка еще раз, как тебя зовут?  
— А я и не говорил. Малдер, Фокс Малдер.  
Гарри на секунду показалось, что он услышал «Фоукс», но большинство американцев понятия не имели, кто это, так что...  
— Фокс? — неуверенно переспросил Гарри. Наверно, ходить всю жизнь с таким именем было так же тяжело, как и с шрамом в виде молнии на лбу. В Магическом Мире было много глупых имен, но они совершенно спокойно воспринимались всеми волшебниками. Кроме Нимфадоры, возможно. Даже для волшебников оно было слишком странным. Но пройти через начальную школу, нося имя Фокс? Это должно было быть очень трудно.  
— Предпочитаю Малдер.  
— Не могу тебя винить за это, Малдер, — хмыкнул Поттер. — Ты сказал, что учился тут в университете?  
— Да, давно уже. Ты тогда наверняка еще младенцем был, а твоя мамочка меняла тебе подгузники.  
Гарри вдруг напрягся. Как он узнал? Гарри, конечно, привык, что некоторые были в курсе таких подробностей его жизни, о которых он сам и понятия не имел. Но...  
— Извини, я сказал что-то не то? — на лице Малдера читалось явное беспокойство. — Я не хотел так прямо заявлять, что ты… ну, довольно молод.  
— А, нет. Не в этом дело. Мои родители умерли, когда я был ребенком. Я мало что помню о них, — пояснил Гарри свой ступор. Это была правда. Он сам почти ничего не помнил о своих родителях, хотя теперь мог их видеть в воспоминаниях других.  
— Мне жаль. Это тяжело, — тихо сказал Малдер. Гарри показалось, что он хотел добавить что-то еще.  
— Это было ради благого дела.  
— Какое же это дело могло быть, ради которого стоило умереть и бросить маленького ребенка?  
— Сохранение моей жизни, — без лишних подробностей сказал Гарри.  
Малдер кивнул.  
— Родители. Это просто удивительно, чем они готовы пожертвовать, чтобы защитить своего ребенка, — отстраненно заметил он. — Или должны пожертвовать. Когда мы были детьми, мою сестру похитили. Но тогда никто не сделал все, от него зависящее.  
— Мне очень жаль, — Гарри вспомнил, что, вообще-то, не только он один страдал в детстве. Естественно, он об этом знал, просто иногда ему стоило об этом напоминать. — Ее так и не нашли?  
— Она умерла… Я… — Малдер запнулся и перевел взгляд на экран телевизора.  
— Почему бы нам не поговорить о чем-нибудь более веселом, м? Неужели ты здесь из-за кругов на полях? Ты именно этим занимаешься? — Гарри очень надеялся, что беседа все-таки обойдет стороной их трагичное детство и вырулит к чему-нибудь получше. Например, действительно ли Малдер оказался в этом пабе из-за кругов или он собирался встретиться с… кем-нибудь?  
— Я изучал паранормальные явления для ФБР, а сейчас пытаюсь остановить конец света, — спокойно заявил Малдер без намека на улыбку. Гарри ждал, что он обернет все в шутку, но так и не дождался.  
— Так, ладно. Значит, ФБР. Звучит интересно.  
Гарри смутно припомнил, что это такое, параллельно задаваясь вопросом, насколько этот Малдер был… чокнутым. Сам Гарри прекрасно знал причину возникновения кругов на полях и большинства вспышек в небе. Взглянув на Малдера, он понял, что тот, похоже, не шутил. Неужели он на самом деле считал, что ему нужно остановить конец света? Да какой же человек...  
Гарри мысленно пнул себя.  
«Такой же, как и ты сам, болван».  
Возможно, Малдеру тоже не верили, как и Гарри, когда он сказал много лет назад, что Волдеморт вернулся. В конце концов, у Гарри были нужные доказательства, а вдруг этого никогда бы не случилось? Сидел бы он в баре, мрачно смотря на посетителей, или бы просто был мертв?  
— Работа давала мне доступ к некоторым очень полезным документам. А без нее мне теперь приходиться ждать Кристофера Аддингтона с его чертовым исследованием, — Малдер бросил взгляд на часы.  
— Почему вы с этим Аддингтоном решили организовать встречу здесь?  
Все прекрасно знали, чем был и являлся сейчас этот бар. И Малдер тоже наверняка был в курсе.  
— Это место похоже на то, где никого не заботит, кто ты такой и чем занимаешься, — Малдер опять уткнулся в свой бокал, смотря на яркие блики, пляшущие по стеклу. — А ты почему здесь?  
— По той же причине… не считая кругов на полях.  
Какое-то время они сидели в тишине. Гарри не знал, как продолжить разговор. Вообще-то, очевидно, что Малдер был здесь совершенно не по той причине, что он. У него вполне могла быть жена и несколько детишек, которые ждали его дома. Возможно, сегодня Гарри не получит то, за чем пришел в этот паб, но Малдер сейчас ему был куда интереснее, чем большинство тех, кого он здесь встречал раньше.  
— Меня уже давно никто не снимал. По крайней мере, другой мужчина, — Малдер хитро улыбнулся, а Гарри отчаянно покраснел. Он не часто слышал слово «снимать», но понял, к чему клонил Малдер.  
— Прости. Я просто предположил, что раз ты здесь...  
— Я разве жаловался? — перебил его Малдер.  
— Нет, но твоей жене идея вряд ли понравится, — Гарри прощупывал почву, правда, не был уверен, зачем.  
— Я не женат. Ни жены, ни подружки. Никого.  
Если брать во внимание последовавший за словами грустный вздох, то тут все было не так уж и просто. Гарри думал, что ему не очень-то хотелось услышать продолжение истории. У него у самого был немаленький опыт в расставаниях как с женщинами, так и с мужчинами, и сейчас было не время вдаваться в подробности. Он пришел в этот паб не за этим.  
— И никакого Кристофера Аддингтона, — добавил Гарри.  
— Так и есть. Никакого Кристофера Аддингтона, который не отвечает на звонки. Приходить именно сюда у меня не было никакого желания, так как мои самые счастливые воспоминания отнюдь не связаны с этим местом. Ты посещаешь местный университет? — вдруг спросил Малдер.  
— Нет. Вообще-то, я работаю в частной школе довольно далеко отсюда. Но люблю приходить сюда, — Гарри еще никогда не рассказывал столько о себе постороннему человеку.  
— Преподаешь?  
С этого момента Гарри опять пришлось врать.  
— Физику, — такой ответ был достаточно скучным, чтобы отбить у собеседника желание спрашивать подробности. По крайней мере, Малдеру на все сто было неинтересно. Если честно, он, кажется, даже немного испугался, услышав о физике. — Ужасно скучная фигня.  
— И причина, по которой ты оказался здесь, состоит в том, что если бы тебя увидели в компании с бывшим агентом ФБР рядом с работой, то это бы подорвало твою репутацию?  
— Что-то вроде того, — солгал Гарри. — Так когда, говоришь, тебя в последний раз «снимал» мужчина?  
— Возможно, когда я тут учился. Если и были какие-то попытки позже, то я их не заметил, — Малдер пожал плечами.  
— И ты принял его предложение?  
Уголки губ Малдера дернулись в намеке на улыбку, и Гарри не был уверен, над ним он смеялся или просто вспомнил тот далекий эпизод из своей жизни.  
— Да, черт побери, — Малдер так выразительно на него посмотрел, что у Гарри даже мурашки побежали. — Я тогда был молод, все вещи казались намного проще. Если ты хочешь кого-то трахнуть, то ты просто это делаешь. Думаю, для них сейчас все выглядит именно так, — он кивнул в сторону стола, за которым, громко о чем-то смеясь, сидели молодые парни явно младше Гарри.  
— Похоже на то, — согласился Поттер, не в силах отвести глаз от пристального взгляда Малдера, который вдруг посмотрел на его лоб. Блять. Как же он не хотел сейчас придумывать какую-нибудь историю об этом гребаном шраме.  
— Классный шрам. Намного лучше всех тех, что есть у меня, — просто сказал Малдер и вернул внимание пиву.  
— Получил при исполнении служебных обязанностей? — Гарри попытался не вспоминать о других своих шрамах, полученных «по долгу службы». Некоторые из них были видно, но большинство он носил внутри.  
— Ты даже представить себе не можешь, — протянул Малдер.  
Гарри прикусил язык, чтобы не ляпнуть что-то вроде: «Держу пари, я могу не только представить, но и легко переплюнуть любую из имеющихся у тебя историй».  
— У меня неплохое воображение. Почему бы тебе меня не испытать?  
— Знаешь ли ты, что все правительства скрывают информацию о секретном теневом правительстве? — спросил Малдер.  
Гарри отвел взгляд, задаваясь вопросом, а был ли Малдер действительно тем, за кого себя выдавал? Он был в курсе слишком многих вещей. Исследование кругов на полях, секретные правительства. Гарри вдруг запаниковал. А вдруг Малдер пытался что-то найти о Магическом Мире?  
— И не говори, — голос Гарри немного дрогнул.  
— Прячут то, о чем им известно уже несколько тысячелетий.  
— Надо же.  
— Но ты ведь здесь не ради этого, да, Гарри? — Малдер спросил так тихо, что Гарри пришлось чуть ли не наклониться к нему, чтобы расслышать слова.  
— Точно не для этого, — уверенно заявил Гарри, распахнув глаза.  
— Пошли эти круги на полях к черту. Они в любом случае никуда не денутся и будут на своем месте и завтра. Почему бы нам вместо них не обсудить то, за чем именно ты сюда пришел?  
* * *  
Когда Гарри жил вместе с Дурслями, ему нечасто приходилось бывать в отелях (это, конечно, не учитывая тот период перед его первым курсом, когда Вернон пытался убежать от писем из Хогвартса), но он был такому факту даже отчасти рад, если конкретно этот отель был похож на большинство других. Комнаты в Дырявом Котле выглядели просто роскошно по сравнению с этим местом. Хорошо, что надолго он здесь не задержится.  
Гарри аккуратно снял куртку, убедившись, что палочка не выпала из внутреннего кармана. Некоторые вещи объяснить было слишком сложно.  
Он обернулся к Малдеру, наткнувшись на его внимательный взгляд, и подумал, что стоило, наверно, держать палочку поближе к себе. На пути к отелю Гарри терпеливо слушал различные теории о жизни пришельцев, о том, что жизнь на Земле зародилась от инопланетного источника, и как самого Малдера похитили, и он даже был мертв, но на самом деле нет. Гарри узнал о том, что у Малдера был ребенок, которого он не смог защитить, поэтому ему пришлось расстаться с его матерью, чтобы обезопасить малыша. Поттер действительно попытался поверить во все сказанное, потому что как ни ему верить в то, что он никогда не видел.  
Хоть Гарри и привык к историям о вещах, которые, как он думал, не существуют (Луна до сих пор при каждой встрече обязательно упоминала что-нибудь новенькое), слушать об инопланетянах все равно было странно. Тем не менее, он сочувственно кивнул, узнав, что Малдера даже прозвали «Жутик» и подослали кого-то скомпрометировать всю его работу.  
— Я уже какое-то время… У меня был постоянный партнер много лет назад. Ее убили… жестоко. И у меня… после нее… Ни с кем. Ни с мужчиной, ни с женщиной. Ни с кем, — неразборчиво пробормотал Малдер. Он снял очки, отложив их в сторону, и с силой потер переносицу. Гарри был готов уйти прямо сейчас, пока это еще было возможно. — Хочешь выпить чего-нибудь? Воды? У меня тут почти нет ничего, но я могу найти.  
— Мне ничего не нужно, — ответил Гарри, и у Малдера взгляд стал совсем потерянным и смущенным даже больше, чем пару секунд назад.  
— Ох, да, прости. Боже, посмотри на себя. Ты такой молодой и чертовски привлекательный, а я стою тут и рассуждаю о совершенно ненужных вещах как самая настоящая задница. Я просто хотел, чтобы ты знал, что я так обычно не делаю. И мне все равно, нормально ли это для тебя. Это твоя жизнь. Я просто…  
Они стояли очень близко друг к другу, и Гарри заметил, насколько, оказывается, он был ниже Малдера. Последствия жизни в чулане не смог исправить даже квиддич.  
— Хороший секс еще никому не вредил, — Гарри пожал плечами, а Малдер слабо улыбнулся. Даже сейчас, когда в его номере был другой мужчина, который хотел с ним просто потрахаться до потери сил, он все равно выглядел так, будто невидимая тяжесть и не думала исчезать с его плеч хотя бы на время. — Я это знаю, потому что, когда моя жизнь лежала в руинах, когда все вокруг катилось в ад прямо у меня на глазах, именно секс мне тогда помог.  
— Твоя жизнь лежала в руинах? — недоуменно спросил Малдер.  
— Ты даже представить себе не можешь, — Гарри ответил его же словами.  
Он закрыл глаза, чтобы сразу же увидеть перед собой образы прошлого, которые медленно выползали из темных углов подсознания. Все были уверены, что скоро умрут. Гарри боялся тогда, что Волдеморт дотянется до него раньше, чем он наберется смелости, чтобы убить его первым. «Ты должен это захотеть. Помни об этом, Гарри. Если ты этого не сделаешь, то никогда не сможешь выкинуть его из своей головы», как-то сказала ему Джинни ночью, когда они только начали спать вместе.  
Даже смешно, что после стольких лет мысли о Волдеморте до сих пор сидели у него в голове. Джинни была мертва, а Волдеморт, хоть и так, показывался в самый неподходящий момент. Если бы только Гарри помнил ее слова, когда впервые попытался убить Волдеморта, то, возможно, она была бы жива, но вот Волдеморт все равно бы навсегда остался блуждать у него в мыслях.  
— Гарри?  
Он открыл глаза и увидел сосредоточенное лицо Малдера перед собой. Гарри даже не мог сказать, почему думал обо всем этом сейчас. Он пришел сюда, чтобы сбежать от этой жизни, а не рассуждать о ней.  
— Ты когда-нибудь убивал? Когда был агентом, имею в виду, — вдруг спросил Поттер, даже не зная, зачем, потому что этот вопрос уж точно не уводил их от темы, о которой он думать сейчас не хотел.  
— Да, — почти сразу сказал Малдер. Самому Гарри никто никогда не задавал этот вопрос, ведь в его мире все и так знали ответ. Ему вдруг так захотелось тоже сказать, что он убивал. Однако тогда бы он точно оказался в маггловской тюрьме за подобное признание.  
— Оу.  
— Я даже провел какое-то время в тюрьме за то, что якобы убил кое-кого, кого невозможно было убить. Можно даже сказать, что я, вроде как, нахожусь в розыске, но они наверняка уже несколько лет назад отказались от поисков, — Малдер потянулся к заднему карману и вытащил оттуда свой паспорт, чтобы показать его Гарри. На фотографии действительно был Малдер, но вот имя значилось другое.  
— Джордж Хэйл? Ты не похож на Джорджа, — Гарри вернул паспорт. — И зачем ты мне все это рассказываешь?  
— Мне показалось, ты должен знать, прежде чем мы что-нибудь сделаем вместе.  
Гарри вдруг почувствовал волну стыда за всю ту ложь, которую он наговорил Малдеру. Он знал, что будет, скажи он правду, однако сегодня он был не в настроении чистить чужую память. В таком случае ему было куда проще найти кого-нибудь из своего мира.  
Прежде чем Малдер успел сказать что-нибудь еще, Гарри, резко сократив между ними расстояние, сделал шаг в его объятия, и их губы встретились в поцелуе. Малдер языком приоткрыл рот Гарри и скользнул внутрь, нежно пройдясь по нёбу. Это было настолько чувственно, что Поттер возбудился практически мгновенно. Его член напрягся, уперевшись в ширинку.  
Малдер немного отстранился и опустил ладонь на бугор в джинсах Гарри.  
— Молодость, — пробормотал он, расстегивая молнию.  
— Я не настолько молод, — Гарри всегда казалось, что он выглядел старше своих лет. Видимо, он ошибался.  
— Но и не такой уж и взрослый, — невозмутимо заметил Малдер.  
Он практически вытряхнул Поттера из джинс. Однако вряд ли бы он смог завершить начатое, потому что штанинам очень сильно мешали ботинки. Недолго думая, Гарри наклонился и снял их вместе с носками. Именно тогда он вспомнил, что на нем сейчас была совершенно ненормальная, для магглов, конечно же, пара носков, которую когда-то сделал ему Добби, когда Поттер стал Главой Дома. На этих носках прямо на пальцах было написано маленькими желтыми буковками: «Вперед, Гриффиндор!». Гарри сразу же запихнул носки в ботинки, чтобы Малдер их не увидел.  
Едва только он высвободился из джинс, Малдер приступил к его рубашке. И стоило ей упасть на пол, как он замер, распахнув глаза. Гарри поборол желание тут же прикрыть многочисленные шрамы на груди и животе. В его голове уже сформировалась очередная ложь, которая не включала в себя пущенное в него проклятие какого-то из Пожирателей Смерти.  
— Автомобильная авария, — он воспользовался такой же отговоркой, как и его дядя с тетей. С ним это прокатывало годы.  
Гарри потянулся к рубашке Малдера. Под ней оказалось весьма мускулистое тело, которое выглядело даже лучше, чем у некоторых двадцатилеток, с которыми Гарри иногда спал. Малдер присел на край кровати и снял ботинки, отставив их в сторону. Затем он опять подошел к Гарри, который подтянул его ближе за шлевки джинс.  
— Я хочу сделать это, — Гарри больше не сомневался.  
Вместо молнии он нащупал на чужих джинсах пуговицы и аккуратно расстегнул их все, прежде чем стянуть джинсы с бедер. Даже сквозь неплотно облегающую ткань боксеров было видно, что Малдер все еще был невозбужден.  
Опустившись перед ним на колени, Гарри спустил боксеры вниз, и Малдер молча переступил через них. Потом он сосредоточил все свое внимание на довольно крупном члене, который оказался прямо у него перед глазами. Умело используя рот, Гарри его сначала облизал, а потом сомкнул вокруг него ладонь и ритмично задвигал ей вверх-вниз, пока член Малдера не стал таким же твердым, как и его собственный.  
Гарри почувствовал в волосах пальцы Малдера. Тот подталкивал его голову к своему паху, молчаливо требуя, чтобы Гарри взял в рот. Он так и сделал, обхватив член губами и позволив своему языку пройтись по всей его горячей длине.  
Малдер застонал и толкнулся глубже, а Гарри сразу постарался заглотить так много, как мог, чтобы не начать давиться. С магией было бы куда проще, да и длилось бы дольше.  
Одной рукой Гарри придерживал мужчину за бедро, контролируя толчки, а второй потянулся к его яйцам. Малдер опять что-то неразборчиво простонал, когда ловкие пальцы пощекотали нежную кожу, а потом расставил ноги шире. Гарри сейчас так хотелось коснуться своего члена, чтобы хоть немного унять напряжение, но он решил подождать. Вместо этого еще раз погладил кожицу за яичками и повел пальцы дальше, сразу же услышав, как Малдер подавился воздухом. Продолжая уверенно работать ртом, Гарри протолкнул палец через плотное кольцо мышц и стал медленно его разрабатывать для… он надеялся, что для себя.  
Он сжал губы на члене чуть сильнее и почувствовал на языке вкус предэякулята. Отстранившись, он выпустил член изо рта, чтобы сразу же сжать его рукой, а губами обхватить уже только головку. Желая довести Малдера до пика, Гарри задвигал рукой, языком оглаживая уздечку.  
Ему не пришлось долго ждать, чтобы услышать, как Малдер закричал, задергавшись от накатившего оргазма. Но Гарри на этом не остановился, продолжив дрочить ему до тех пор, пока не выкачал досуха. Теперь его ладонь была вся липкая, а член умолял хоть о капле внимания.  
Малдер шагнул назад и рухнул спиной на кровать, удовлетворенно улыбаясь. Через секунду он приподнялся на локте и посмотрел на Гарри, а потом перевел взгляд на его внушительный стояк, который оттягивал боксеры.  
— И что ты собираешься с этим делать? — его голос слегка хрипел.  
— Как далеко ты готов зайти? — задал Гарри встречный вопрос. Он погладил член через ткань самыми кончиками пальцем, но, естественно, никакого облегчения это не принесло.  
— Раз уж мы и так на полпути… Но я как-то не додумался озаботиться защитой в путешествии. И если ты ничего не прячешь в своей куртке, то… — Малдер замолчал, когда Гарри резко развернулся и подошел к креслу, на которое успел скинуть верхнюю одежду. Быстро пробежавшись по карманам, он вытащил все необходимое. — Что еще интересного у тебя там есть?  
— Ничего особенного, — Гарри опять аккуратно сложил куртку, чтобы волшебная палочка, не дай Мерлин, не выпала. Когда он вернулся к кровати с презервативом и маленькой бутылочкой лубриканта, Малдер немного подвинулся, освобождая ему место.  
— Твои глаза будто не из этого мира, — сказал вдруг Малдер, когда Гарри устроился на подушке. — Как так получилось, что у кого-то оказались глаза такого цвета?  
— Как так получилось, что у кого-то оказался настолько грустный взгляд? — вместо ответа спросил Гарри. Вытянув руку, он коснулся щеки Малдера.  
— Могу спросить тебя о том же.  
Прежде чем Малдер успел сказать что-то еще, Гарри притянул его вниз и поцеловал. Поцелуй вышел даже более страстным, чем первый. Щетина Малдера нещадно обжигала лицо, но Гарри было абсолютно все равно. Сейчас он хотел только выбраться уже из белья и оказаться в желанном теле.  
Гарри отстранился, наткнувшись на любопытный взгляд.  
— Скажи мне все-таки, веришь ли ты в существование внеземной жизни? — зачем-то спросил Малдер.  
— Ты веришь в магию? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Гарри.  
Малдер мягко фыркнул, и Гарри не мог сказать, значило ли это «да» или «нет».  
— Почему ты спрашиваешь? Собираешься вытащить кролика из шляпы?  
— Не совсем кролика, — Гарри покачал головой, — и не из шляпы, — на этих словах он наконец-то снял боксеры, освободив из их тесноты ноющий член. Малдер посмотрел на него сверху вниз и провел пальцами по головке.  
— Я хочу верить, что такая вещь как магия существует — и не просто какие-нибудь фокусы-покусы и банальная ловкость рук, — но тогда и мне придется поверить в чудеса, а я уже так давно в них не верю, — мрачновато ответил он.  
— Не стоит путать магию с чудесами…  
— А пришельцы захватят эту планету через пять лет.  
— И что же помешает этому случиться?  
Это был самый странный разговор, который когда-либо происходил с Гарри в постели. Но, опять же… Малдер тоже был самым странным человеком, с которым он когда-либо оказывался в постели.  
— Чудо, — просто сказал Малдер.  
Он взял презерватив и разорвал упаковку. Затем раскатал его по члену Гарри и, нащупав лежащую рядом смазку, щедро смазал ею член по всей длине. Гарри в долгу не остался. Убедившись, что Малдер тоже хорошо смазан, он положил ему под поясницу подушку и устроился между разведенных бедер.  
— Как насчет… — на этих словах Гарри медленно толкнулся вперед, раздвигая тугое колечко мышц. Малдер закрыл глаза и отвернулся, когда Гарри надавил сильнее. Он был настолько узким, так плотно обхватывал член, что Гарри боялся, что все закончится буквально после первого толчка. Он замер на какое-то время, давая им обоим возможность привыкнуть к ощущениям. — Как насчет магии?  
Тихо выдохнув, Малдер опять посмотрел на него. Его глаза были широко раскрыты.  
— Не существует такой вещи как...  
— Это инопланетян не существует, — перебил его Гарри. У него с собой была палочка. Если этот разговор свернет не туда, он не побоится использовать Обливиэйт.  
Никто больше не проронил ни слова, когда Гарри начал двигаться. Ни один из них ни разу не отвел взгляд, а Малдер даже не шевелился, крепко держа Гарри за предплечья. Сам Гарри мог только догадываться, о чем тот сейчас думал. Какой-то тощий профессор, работающий непонятно где, подошел к нему в баре, а потом начал говорить о магии. Неужели это было еще более нелепо, чем верить, что через несколько лет Землю захватят инопланетяне? Гарри так не думал.  
Но он сейчас вообще больше не мог думать. Он не хотел думать. Хотя бы на несколько минут он хотел забыть, кем являлся. Он не хотел приглашать еще одного человека в свой мир. Сегодня он желал хоть ненадолго забыться.  
Что он и сделал, глубоко толкая свой член в Малдера и надеясь найти место, где сможет забыть обо всем. Через несколько минут он наконец-то достиг слепящих белых кругов перед глазами, в которых не существовало никаких воспоминаний. Если бы только он мог остаться в таком состоянии навсегда, но мгновение прошло. Всегда проходит.  
Мокрый от пота он упал на Малдера. Зачем ему помогать этому человеку? Гарри выиграл свою войну. Он сделал то, что должен был. Почему он вообще думал обо всем об этом в тот день, когда должен был забыть? Мог ли он перенести еще одну войну?  
Гарри не был в этом уверен.  
Скатившись с Малдера, он лег с ним рядом. Приподнявшись, Гарри посмотрел на него и подумал, что однажды точно пожалеет о своем решении. Министерство за такое точно превратит его жизнь в ад. Магия не предназначена для того, чтобы решать проблемы магглов, но разве эта проблема была только маггловской? Некоторые магглы ведь все-таки знали о магии (а его дядя и тетя были самыми что ни на есть магглами). Все, кого он знал, его по головке не погладят за эти мысли. Кроме, возможно, Луны. И профессора Дамблдора. Он всегда доверял ему, даже не имея на то оснований.  
Гарри глубоко вдохнул, а потом медленно выдохнул, прежде чем сказать:  
— Если ты хочешь верить, у меня есть что тебе показать.


End file.
